May 5, 2012
The 722th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on May 5, 2012. It was hosted by Eli Manning and the musical guest was Rihanna, who performed a medley of "Birthday Cake" and "Talk That Talk" and "Where Have You Been." Sketches *Fox and Friends (Cold Opening) *amazon.com (Commercial) *Motion Capture *Text Message Evidence *Little Brothers (Commercial) *WXPD News New York (Show) *What Is This? (Gameshow) *Helga Lately (Show) *Miss Drag World *The Essentials (Show) Cast *Fox and Friends **Fred Armisen as Rupert Murdoch **Vanessa Bayer as Gretchen Carlson **Taran Killam as Steve Doocy **Bobby Moynihan as Brian Kilmeade **Paula Pell as the announcer (voice only) *Opening Monologue **Eli Manning **Abby McGrew **Chris Snee **David Baas **David Diehl **Shaun O'Hara **Vanessa Bayer as one of the audience members **Bill Hader as one of the audience members **Kate McKinnon as one of the audience members **Bobby Moynihan as one of the audience members **Nasim Pedrad as one of the audience members **Kenan Thompson as one of the audience members *amazon.com **Vanessa Bayer as one of the mothers **Abby Elliott as the announcer (voice only) **Bill Hader as one of the fathers **Taran Killam as one of the fathers **Nasim Pedrad as one of the mothers **Jason Sudeikis as one of the fathers **Kristen Wiig as one of the mothers *Motion Capture **Eli Manning **Bill Hader as the executive **Taran Killam as Tim Tebow **Jay Pharoah as Victor Cruz **Andy Samberg as Troy Polamalu **Jason Sudeikis as the director **Kenan Thompson as Ray Lewis *Text Message Evidence **Eli Manning as Chad Kevin Jeremy **Abby Elliott as one of the attorneys **Bill hader as the judge **Jason Sudeikis as one of the attorneys *Little Brothers **Eli Manning **Andy Samberg as the brother *WXPD News New York **Eli Manning as Matt Thomas **Fred Armisen as one of the protestors **Vanessa Bayer as one of the protestors **Bill Hader as Herb Welch **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Nasim Pedrad as Wanda Ramirez **Andy Samberg as one of the protestors **John Solomon as the police officer **Jason Sudeikis as Jack Rizzoli **Kenan Thompson as one of the protestors *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Kristen Wiig as Patricia Krentcil **Sacha Baron Cohen as Admiral General Aladeen **Martin Scorsese *What Is This? **Eli Manning as Ryan Mack **Vanessa Bayer as Joanne Templeton **Abby Elliott as Kimberly Clemens **Bill Hader as Fred Pollock **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) *Helga Lately **Eli Manning as Eliasson Mannerheim **Fred Armisen as Chooveoeuf **Vanessa Bayer as Kourtney Kardashian **Abby Elliott as Khloé Kardashian-Odom **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Jolaf Sundsvall **Kate McKinnon as Helga Handler **Nasim Pedrad as Kim Kardashian **Kenan Thompson as Desven Goteborg **Kristen Wiig as Agata Karlstad *Miss Drag World **Eli Manning as Miss Chicken Fried Steak **Fred Armisen as Shamila Drunkface **Bobby Moynihan as Waranita Wares **Andy Samberg as Brendan Wallace **Kenan Thompson as Tyrese **Kristen Wiig as Tang *The Essentials **Eli Manning as Richard Armstrong **Fred Armisen as Cheech Marin **Bill Hader as Tommy Chong **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Robert Osborne Notes/Trivia *Eli Manning's wife Abby McGrew appeared in the opening monologue, along with Manning's New York Giants teammates Chris Snee, David Baas, David Diehl and Shaun O'Hara. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Admiral General Aladeen from The Dictator and Martin Scorsese also appeared on the Weekend Update segment. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Beastie Boys member Adam Yauch, who died the previous day after a three-year battle with salivary gland cancer. A musical performance clip was shown after the Weekend Update segment and featured a short clip of the group performing "Sure Shot" from Season 20. *The sketch Helga Lately is a parody of the E! talk show Chelsea Lately. Helga Handler is a parody of host Chelsea Handler and Chooveoeuf is a parody of Handler's assistant on the show Chuy Bravo. *With this episode Seth Meyers surpasses Tina Fey as the longest serving Weekend Update anchor, she remains the longest serving female anchor however. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37